A Blood Stained Rose
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: Can you guess whom this Narutox? is about?


**A Blood Stained Rose.**

**Can you guess whom this Narutox? is about?**

* * *

  
I stood, staring directly at my lovers grave. My purple eyes stained in tears, making my face turn a deep shade of red. I clenched a rose, a pretty purple rose, matching my favorite color.

Naruto-kun....why couldn't you stop when you had the chance? I thought, Naruto Kun?

I looked at the sky, I huffed seeing it pouring.

" The heavens are crying to." I said to myself.I looked down at the grave stone. Why..why him? Why couldn't have been me? I can remember it fondly. Playing back and forth like a broken record player.

[Flashback]

"No! Naruto-kun you can't! You will kill yourself!" I whined. Tears were following freely. I couldn't make them stop. Naruto brushed the tears off my scarlet colored cheeks.

" I must." Naruto once told me. He, smiling his cheerful, loving smile, he tried to cheer me up. Naruto was going back to fight and bring home because he promised Sakura he would. I clenched my teeth at the name Sakura. She..she took Naruto away from me so she can have Sasuke. I felt my angre rise when it came to that.I lowered my angre down, knowing it isn't fully her death kept haunting my thoughts so.

After I had seen him run off...it had tearfully been the last he'll ever see the light of day. I soon seen them both, Sasuke and Naruto, go at it, in a of a fight. I knew, at that time, that it'll be a while till that the fight will be over. All that I didn't expect was that the loser will be the number one, hyper active, knuckled headed ninja, Naruto.I then heard a slashing sound from the spot where I was, coming from the fight. The only real thing that scared me was the sudden blood flying in the night sky. Then I got up slowly to see Naruto and Sasuke...I mean Sasuke had stabbed Naruto..my love..in the heart with a kunai.

" NARUTO!" I screamed, I felt my heart shatter inside of me. My only one and true love since the beginging, was no more.I ran to his side.I touched his hand, his cold and limp hand. Sasuke..Sasuke killed him. My angre rised. My normal silence was being broken due to the amount of angre toward the once good yet cold ninja.

" You killed him you monster!" I yelled, my face being full of unbidden tears. Sasuke just stared, his silence bugged me, creeped me out. Why was he so silent all of a sudden?Sasuke left before he even dared to even say a response. I tried to get and hit him before he disappeared in a whirl of the wind, but I was too late and he was off. I looked back, my eyes drenched in tears as I saw my love, motionless on the cold ground. The wind picked up around me, my purple hair flying to the side as I watched Naruto's body sadly.

[Flashback over]

I took a glance over at his tomb stone. I squeezed my hands tighter, causing me to bleed, but I couldn't care less about what I really felt. The rose that was beautiful...was covered in traces of blood from my hands. I placed the flower softly on the ground.

" I knew I would find you here." I heard a voice say from behind. I turned, to see her angre rised as I saw who it was.

"Sakura." I said flatly, in deep angre and hatred. She turned to look at me, face to face. I turned my head to not see her face.

" I know your upset and all..." Sakura paused for a little while "....but you should...be happy." I gave her a look which ment danger.

" What do you mean?" My voice sounded like both sadness and hatred.

"Well..he died doing the thing he very loved." Sakura said, her voice wavering.I semi-understood what she was getting at. The only thing, the only thing that I hadn't ever told him was....that I loved him.I guess Sakura read my mind because I can see it on her face.

"You know..he told me that he loved you." Sakura hinted. I took a glance in her did she just say?"I told him that I loved him and not Sasuke anymore, but he denied me.I can tell everytime he sees your always scarlet face, he blushes and loves you.

"He..loved me?" I asked, not helping that I was begining to get curious.

"Yeah.."Sakura looked up. "We should get going. We'll be sick soon if we don't." Sakura said, she walked away, I hadn't felt like going away from him again."Don't worry..he's watching over you maybe from heaven. He 's happy, maybe one day you'll see him again." She smiled at me. That comforted me for now. I walked home, unable to stop of thinking of the boy with sapphire blue eyes.


End file.
